A feeling like flying
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Ils disent que tu ne peux pas continuer sans moi. Mais c'est moi qui serais complètement perdu sans toi." Veela. Sexe. Mpreg implicite. Angst. [TRADUCTION Eidheann]


**Note de l'auteur : ****Cadeau pour sp_owl pour le Fest HD_Owlpost 2014 Holiday Exchange sur Livejournal**

 **Note de la traductrice : Eh oui! Me revoici avec une traduction sur le fandom de Harry Potter! Cela faisait bien longtemps mais maintenant que mon année est terminée et que je peux me reposer, je reprends doucement les traductions! Donc j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon courage pour ceux qui révisent le BAC :D**

 **Résumé : "Ils disent que tu ne peux pas continuer sans moi. Mais c'est moi qui serais complètement perdu sans toi."**

 **Rating : M (NC-17) - Veela. Sexe. Mpreg implicite. Angst.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est à Eidheann et le fandom à JK Rowling!**

 **Où trouver l'histoire : ****s/10976714/1/A-Feeling-Like-Flying**

* * *

 **A felling like flying**

 **\- Eidheann -**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il haletait. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées, enveloppées dans le drap humide et collant, qu'il avait saisi dans sa panique.

\- Draco, ça va. Tout va bien.

Un bras se tendit autour de lui, le rendant un peu plus serré et ferme, mais la voix qui respirait chaudement à son oreille sonnait familière.

\- Respire. C'était un mauvais rêve. Allez, respire.

Il obéit à la voix, prenant une grande respiration et tout alla mieux. La chambre noire redevint sa chambre. Son lit était humide sous lui et il frissonna dans le froid de la sueur séchée. Il sentit la peau brûlante de Harry, contre lui et il frissonna à nouveau, se serrant contre lui, absorbant la chaleur proche.

\- Shhh, c'était un rêve.

La voix de Harry était brouillée de sommeil mais il resserra son étreinte, tirant Draco toujours plus près.

Draco se recroquevilla et, lorsque Harry roula sur le dos, il se blottit contre sa poitrine et cacha sa tête sous le menton de Harry.

\- C'était encore le même.

La main de Harry hésita légèrement, avant de se placer sur ses cheveux, les caressant lentement.

\- Je l'avais deviné. Tu parles, dans ton sommeil, parfois.

Un silence puis :

\- Je suis désolé, Draco.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien à ça.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves ou de ce qui avait conduit à ce qu'il en fasse : six semaines auparavant, son Guérisseur lui avait prescrit un Obliviate **(1)** sélectif. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir de ses souvenirs étaient les ténèbres, les cris et une douleur pareille à la mort, plus nette encore qu'un Cruciatus **(2)**. C'était assez pour savoir qu'il ne voulait aucunement se rappeler. Objectivement, il n'y avait que peu de choses qui faisaient en sorte qu'un Obliviate aurait nécessairement été prescrit.

Cette liste était courte et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas y penser. C'était tellement mauvais que Harry lui avait presque interdit d'y songer. Le cœur de ce dernier battait sous l'oreille de Draco, un à rythme beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'il fût relaxant, l'empêchant même de somnoler.

Il se blottit un peu plus et la main, qui courait à travers ses cheveux, descendit, traçant des motifs inconnus dans son cou. Il détestait la tension, la culpabilité, qu'il savait ramper en Harry il se sentait tellement responsable.

Il dit alors, essayant de le rassurer :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aucun de nous ne le pouvait.

\- Tu étais presque mort. J'ai failli vous perdre tous les deux, en même temps.

Les mots étaient calmes mais ils firent une nouvelle fois frissonner Draco, une main chutant sur le très léger rebondi de son ventre.

Perdre Harry était quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas supporter de songer, même si ce n'était quelque chose que d'hypothétique.

\- Tu ne savais pas.

Harry soupira.

\- Je sais... Je n'ai jamais voulu... Je ne pensais pas, en fait.

\- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Que tu penses à ça, va forcément m'y faire songer.

Draco se pencha jusqu'à croiser le regard de Harry.

\- Et je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas m'interroger sur les détails. Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Harry fit un bruit calme, du fond de la gorge, attirant Draco plus près et l'embrassant profondément. Le sentiment était toujours le même entre eux : l'impression de voler.

Draco accueillit avec empressement l'étreinte, escaladant Harry et caressant ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir la faible humidité, là où les larmes de Harry avait coulé, sur ses tempes, et il les essuya doucement, avec chaque pouce, clignant des yeux pour éloigner ses propres larmes, qui tombaient sur Harry.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Les mots de Harry étaient révérencieux, et ses mains atteignirent les ailes déployées, sorties du dos de Draco depuis le premier contact de leurs langues. Draco pouvait sentir les rougeurs de l'embarras luttant contre celles de l'excitation. Harry était épris des grandes ailes blanches, bien que Draco ne se sentait toujours pas de les utiliser.

Puis Harry commença à les toucher, suivant les plumes avec des mouvements doux, et chaque caresse causa une petite étincelles d'excitation qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit, ce qui fit frémir les paupières de Harry.

\- Merde, je t'aime vraiment quand t'es comme ça.

Harry le caressa de nouveau, saisissant ses ailes avec plus de force.

\- Absolument impuissant.

Draco ne pouvait pas réfuter ça : le touché de la main de Harry, s'égarant fermement contre son aile, aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir été un effleurement sur sa queue. Au lieu de ça, il se concentrait sur l'idée d'inverser la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'étirant afin de saisir le sexe de Harry, qui durcit rapidement en retour.

Le souffle de Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge et sa main chuta des ailes de Draco jusqu'à ses hanches, attrapant le poignet du blondinet. Draco sourit méchamment :

\- Alors, qui est impuissant maintenant ?

Harry se mit à rire et Draco se pencha à nouveau, incapable de résister à l'attrait du visage souriant de Potter. Il adorait tant embrasser Harry, le sentiment de pertinence avait toujours été présent, avant même de connaître son goût. Harry semblait ressentir ça aussi fortement que lui, cherchant toujours une excuse pour lui rouler une pelle.

Ce ne fut pas différent cette fois. Harry ignora la dureté de son membre, enroulant les doigts d'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, l'autre caressant ses flancs, doucement, pour se poser sur son ventre.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais.

Les mots furent soufflés, entre deux baisers, et Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- Ils disent que tu ne peux pas continuer sans moi. Mais c'est moi qui serais complètement perdu sans toi.

Draco recula légèrement, fixant Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de parler à cœur ouvert : dans la chambre, les mots salaces étaient beaucoup plus communs qu'un « je t'aime », alors les déclarations soudaines laissèrent Draco ébranlé.

Il détestait admettre ses insécurités, mais le visage de Harry était si ouvert, à ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas... Tu n'espères pas m'épouser... ou...

Les rougeurs des joues de Draco s'approfondirent largement, sa main tombant pour reposer sur le ventre de Harry.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Potter était profond, et il secoua la tête, légèrement, le regard verrouillé sur Draco.

\- Quelqu'un que je dois aimer et destiné à m'aimer chaque jour ? Une famille, pour toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire regretter ça ?

Le cri jaillit de la gorge de Draco sans qu'il ne le maîtrise et ses ailes s'agitèrent et tremblèrent face aux sentiments qui débordaient des paroles de Harry.

Harry le fixa à nouveau, attirant la tête de Draco plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent leur souffle. Malfoy pencha la tête, appuyant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, puis un autre, laissant ce dernier s'approfondir un peu plus.

Harry se cambra une nouvelle fois contre lui, lui rappelant violemment l'état de leurs sexes et il gémit. Il sourit, les lèvres se tordant contre celles de Draco.

\- Dieu, s'il-te-plaît Draco.

Ses mains erraient sur les fesses de Draco, un doigts s'y faufilant pour taquiner son ouverture.

Draco gémit, appuyant plus bas, contre le doigt de Harry.

\- Lubrifiant.

Harry grogna, poussant Draco sur ses genoux et se tourna vers la table de chevet, farfouillant à l'intérieur pour trouver le pot de lubrifiant.

Draco tendit la main, faisant courir ses mains le long du dos lisse de Harry, incapable de résister à la douceur de sa peau. Harry lui sourit en retour, son expression se faisant plus perverse alors qu'il débouchait le pot, plongeant ses doigts à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais te baiser, tu le sais.

Draco rit, heureux de laisser Harry détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je ne l'avais pas deviné...

\- Maintenant, sur les genoux, je pense, continua Harry comme si Draco n'avait pas parlé, malmenant Draco sur ses mains et ses genoux. Ça fait quoi ? Une semaine ? Je t'aime comme ça, tes fesses et tes ailes offertes.

\- Tu es mon cadeau, murmura Draco, roulant des yeux, s'installant cependant dans une position confortable **(3)**.

Harry tapota légèrement ses fesses avant de glisser son doigt le long de l'anus de Draco, l'ouvrant gentiment.

\- J'aime tes fesses. Toujours prêtes.

Draco ferma les yeux, ressentant seulement le doigt allant et venant en lui.

\- Même quand tu es seulement une boule de gémissements, tu en es une bonne.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, grogna Draco alors que le doigt se tordit et frotta à l'intérieur de lui.

Puis, un second doigt s'enfonça.

\- Merde.

\- Mmhmm.

La voix de Harry était distraite comme il tordit ses doigts avant de les ôter, laissant Draco se sentir assoupli et anxieux. Bientôt, il sentit le gland émoussé du sexe de Harry contre lui, et son soupire fit écho à celui de Harry alors que ce dernier poussait et se glisser à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry fit une pause une fois bien en place, comme il l'avait toujours fait et attendit. Ce qui, comme toujours, donna envie à Draco de le gifler. Harry agrippa rapidement les hanches de Draco et après plusieurs respirations, glissa une main dans le dos de Draco, frottant doucement la base de ses ailes. Le plus jeune gémit, profitant du mouvement pour ruer contre Harry.

La poigne de Harry se raffermit et il glissa lentement, poussant à nouveau. Et encore.

\- C'est bon ? Ça va ?

Draco fit un bruit qu'il espérait être consentant. Le lubrifiant couplé à la prise de Harry sur la base de ses ailes l'envoya rapidement au septième ciel et il fut certain qu'il allait venir trop rapidement, l'embarrassant.

Heureusement, Harry sembla comprendre car il sacrifia son rythme antérieur, plus lent, pour quelque chose de plus brutal. Et le son de sa peau giflant celle de son amant emplit la pièce, passant au-dessus des bruits de respirations haletantes.

Draco pouvait sentir ses ailes aller de droite à gauche, contrebalançant chaque poussée et il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour éviter que son visage soit pousser dans l'oreiller. Encore, il sentait la main de Harry sur ses ailes, le ramenant vers lui à chaque va-et-vient, le gardant contre lui.

Il n'avait alors pas d'espoir d'atteindre son sexe et il gémit à nouveau, ne souhaitant rien de plus que la saisir, la tirer à deux reprises. Peut-être trois. Trois fois lui suffiraient pour jouir.

\- Shhh, je t'ai eu... Chut...

La voix de Harry était un souffle chaud sur la base de sa nuque et la main qui ne tenait pas ses ailes s'éloigna. Draco sentait que les coups de Harry devenaient moins profond, comme il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Draco, saisissant son sexe et le masturbant.

Le son qu'il fit lorsque, au cinquième va-et-vient, il jouit sur les draps aurait été gênant s'il avait été en capacité de réfléchir. Mais alors que la lassitude inondait son corps, Harry le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur ses genoux, les ailes rétractées et son dos appuyé fermement contre la poitrine de Harry, comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Les coups durs portés à sa prostate dans cette position étaient presque douloureux, si intenses, et il gémit de nouveau à la surstimulation. Son sexe ne se ramollissait pas totalement et continuait à fuir, amorçant un nouvel orgasme à chaque poussée.

Il ne faisait rien de mieux que se plaindre. Harry ne voulait pas l'écouter, il aimait quand Draco était « impuissant et complètement détruit » et penser à ça le conduisait toujours à un état de béatitude durant des jours entiers. D'ailleurs, autant ne pas pouvoir nier, la description était assez fidèle à ses sentiments pour le moment et il lui fallut énormément d'efforts pour rassembler ses pensées et resserrer son canal, causant les gémissements de Harry. Ce dernier perdit le contrôle de son rythme. Il fut bientôt récompensé par une litanies de grossièretés comme Harry enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule de Draco avant de se figer.

Il fallut encore quelques instants avant que Harry repousse doucement Draco en avant, sortant de lui avec un bruit embarrassant, faisant grimacer Draco. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il tombait en avant, roulant dans l'angle habituel de Harry sur le lit et lui envoyant un sourire. Harry regarda la tache humide sur les draps avant de secouer la tête avec un léger rictus, faisant disparaître le désordre et s'effondrant à son tour.

\- Bâtard paresseux.

Le ton de Harry était grave et repue et son visage relaxé en un sourire ouvert.

\- Si tu étais un Moldu, tu aurais dû faire avec cette tache.

\- C'est pourquoi je ne le suis pas. Et que Merlin t'en protège.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce commentaire en suspens, même si de toute évidence cela était une plaisanterie. Alors il se pencha pour baiser doucement la bouche de Harry.

Le bras de ce dernier vint autour de lui, le rapprochant dans une étreinte avant qu'il se détende.

\- Bien. Je t'aime...

Il laissa Harry l'amener dans une position plus confortable avant de répondre :

\- Je t'aime.

Un léger resserrement de la main de Harry fut la dernière chose qu'il ressentit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience bien-heureuse du sommeil.

Il était en sécurité. A la maison.

* * *

 **(1) Oubliette**

 **(2) Doloris**

 **(3) En fait, dans la version originale, Harry dit « all arse and wing » qui signifie littéralement « ailes et fesses ». Draco répond alors « You're the arse ». Jeu de mots car « arse » signifie à la fois « fesse » et à la fois « trou du cul » (insulte). J'ai fait comme j'ai pu donc pour traduire sans perdre les phrases de base x)**

* * *

 **Et voici! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Laissez un petit mot pour l'auteur si le coeur vous en dit :D**

 **A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
